


The Moira's Tale.

by Gummybellions (Ohisdiamandis)



Series: Fate Works Its Way To People [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Greek gods, Harry is a cutie pie, Multi, Oblivious Louis, Pining, The Goddess just loves Harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohisdiamandis/pseuds/Gummybellions
Summary: When he fell in love with you, Louis...I don't even think he knows when it happened. Hell, I'm not even certain I know when it happened.And you know, I am the fate itself. I should know. It's a bit offensive. But I think... maybe it wasn't predestined to be.It just kinda of happened. Out of nowhere.You hit him like a starstruck.And that's nice. I haven't witnessed a love burn so bright since the Battle of Troya. And that's saying something, for sure.Luckily, Harry ain't fighting a war, his dubious thinking would fuck us over. He's just a kind lovely soul.





	The Moira's Tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry, this is terrible. I never ever ever post anything I write. And you'll see why.  
> It seemed to me that this was more of a crack fic than anything. But I felt like I had to post this. And I am really sorry. This is just how I imagine a goddess of fate being like. And she's like focused on love interests and... whatnot. So she's a bit crazy spirited and easy going. She's easily distracted, because I like to think that fate and destiny ain't as straight and narrow as everyone thinks. I like to think it fluctuates and changes sometimes and that it has so many ways to bend and fold.  
> Alsooooo my first language ain't English so feel free to correct me on anything. If something seems confusing or wtv.
> 
> And like this is the first part of a series that no one is gonna read.
> 
> Thanks xx.

It's a Saturday night, Louis.

But not any Saturday night, it's a fateful one. So, watch out little one. 

You're sitting there, drunk off your arse, in the far corner booth of the pub, laughing out loud with the ginger dude our green eyed boy can't help but to describe as a douchebag. He doesn't personally know him but he's so offended 'cause this ginger man definitely looks at you, Louis, like you are the fucking sun. So it's so much easier to dislike him, the dude is almost asking for it. 

He can't deny the facts though. 

"Everybody knows Louis is, indeed, the fucking sun and that he lights up all the rooms he walks in," or at least that's what he said about you, in a bittersweet tone he always gets when he's talking about you.

The feeling pains him but he can't get rid of it. He is addicted. And you have to pay attention, Louis. I meant it. Because he may or may not be a bit in love with you. But we can worry about that later.

He was drunk too, by the way. So he could probably make an scene, throw a fit and blame it on the alcohol; but he didn't. Didn't want to upset you with his clingyness and newfound feelings.Then he decides that it's too overwhelming, turns around and leaves. What an idiot. Seriously.

That was probably the first time Harry let you go without even trying to have you. Again, what an idiot.

Sadly, it wasn't the last.

It'll probably be a few years before he tells you anything. And you might be angry because, had you known... you would've said yes. I must know a few things at least, even if you two are like those meteorites that you can see from Earth every 450 years. 

But I won't bore you with stories you already know. I mean, you were there I shouldn't have to tell you how you two met or how Harry, always the little shit, was wrapped around your little finger ever since you were 14.

What an awkward age... lanky limbs and weird smells... Anyway. That's not the point. I am losing the plot here, sorry. Getting sidetracked.

I am here to help you really. You are such a mess, Louis. No offense. Even tho that's probably the code for offensive shit but honestly... what a mess.

Okay, so that first time was a disaster. But I had faith in you guys. So I kept going. Harry even grew fond of Francis afterwards, remember? Christian, the ginger guy Harry thought was a douchebag? At least I think his name was George... or was it Freddy? Yeah, well... such great friends.

Wha...what was that? You don't who I am? For the gods. I am incredibly sorry. My name is Moira. Do not make anymore questions, love. You'll have your moment to shine.

So... as I was saying. I tried to coax Harry into, at least, cherish the idea of wooing you. I was good, let me tell you. Harry kept dreaming about you all the time. All kinds of dreams. You were together all the time too. And yeah, I'll admite it. I sometimes gave you nightmares... Your clinginess and reactions to those, were your doing tho. I think I did a great job, anyway, I'll take some credit. He was gonna ask you out. I am sure of it. Harry had finally convinced himself that 'hey, you might like him too' 

Too late.

All my work went to shit. It was going great. You were all over him one minute and the next... It crushed his heart seeing you with the ginger guy... what was his name again? Whatever. This is serious. Harry was drunk to think properly, slightly kissing your neck and you were giggling, half on top of his lap and your arms wrapped around him. You should remember that. 

Harry is such a kind soul. It's not that he was ultimately aware of his feelings for you. He didn't know-know how much he loved you. And he hadn't meant to get jealous. I mean, he knows that you flirt with everything and everyone. It's not like he doesn't do the same thing. So why the ginger guy starstruck him so much? He was quite confused because why couldn't he fall in love with someone else? Why you, Louis? Why did his heart skipped a beat every time you so much as smiled to him? Why did his eyes shine that much brighter when you were around? Why wasn't Harry aware enough of this to tell you about it? That was not my doing. I've done that before with others but I didn't get the chance to with neither of you. Well, okay, I sort of did... But point is the lad was whipped. Against all odds. Why couldn't you see these things, Louis? Why didn't he see that before?

He probably was just spoiled. You were his and no one else for months. Those were weird months. I can remember thinking that getting you two together couldn't be that simple. I regret those thoughts, it backfired. Karma is a bitch... I mean, I love you honey, you're great! We should go grab a coffee some day! 

Yeah, well... haha... Harry is awesome as well as Karma is. *¨wink*

The thing is when he fell in love with you, Louis... I don't even think he knows when it happened. Hell, I'm not even certain I know when it happened and you know, I am the fate itself. I should know. It's a bit offensive. But I think... maybe it wasn't predestined to be. It just kinda of happened. Out of nowhere. You hit him like a starstruck. And that's nice. I haven't witnessed a love burn so bright since the Battle of Troya. And that's saying something, for sure.

Luckily, Harry ain't fighting a war, his dubious thinking would fuck us over. He's just a kind lovely soul.

Ultimately tho, that faithful night was more about Harry becoming more aware of his true feelings for you than him just giving you up.

Anyway, you didn't noticed when he left until the next day, Louis. That night at the pub, you went home with some guy, Jonathan or Jeffrey... Jonah... It could have been Jennifer for all I care.

I do pray to the gods every day, thanking them for not letting Harry see that. The poor thing... And it's not your fault, you didn't know. I thank them anyway.

Because boy, Harry Styles was a wrecked mess.

For the next week or so, he didn't talk to you. He wasn't angry per se... maybe a lil scared. He didn't even know about the twat that took you home. 

You guys made up, of course, you always do. Except that you didn't even knew what had happened. Louis, that's when you started to get things messed with. Harry couldn't explain himself, didn't have the time or chance because you were so focused on getting things back on track, apologize and normalize things. He wasn't acting up because he was upset, Harry was acting up because he felt guilty and weird out for his feelings for you, Louis. I vaguely remember you rambling about how sorry you were that you had left him alone in the pub, it was a mistake, you were way to drunk. Harry didn't even told you he left before you did. He chickened out. And who wouldn't? You barely stopped a second to take a breath.

It was July 2nd when I decided to put the plan back on motion. It's not that it ever really freeze up but I had to come up with a new strategy.

You almost kissed him that very same night. It's embarrassing at most.

The two of you were watching movies in Harry's living room. You were falling asleep in his lap when something in the movie startled you a little and you thought it would be for the best if you went to bed. To Harry's bed, specifically. So you came up to whisper to his ear. He shivered and you were so oblivious to it. Then you said. "Babe, take me to bed". And that was your bedroom voice. There's no denying, honey.

I don't know if you were horny or something but I don't wanna know, thank you very much. There are things a lady like me should not see nor hear. Nothing happened though, you went for it but it landed on his cheek. You were drowsy and dizzy so no one blames you.

Things like this went on for about a year. You were always making him walk in his tiptoes, waiting in the edge but not quite there. You still dated other guys and sometimes went to bed with them.You were having fun and Harry would still be there anyway, right? And let me tell you, I was getting upset. You didn't owe Harry anything, that's true. But you were playing him hard.

Okay, okay you weren't aware of it and you apologized but still. It made me furious. It was frustrating. Harry Styles is like one of those exceptions to the rule. He's one of the tough ones. I can't really control his fate, I can only guide him. And it's a hell ton of work. Thick headed that one.

However all of it was until you slept together. What a fucking disaster. Both your fucking brains melted. Nothing left to save. What a shame. I'm not even going into details. But you don't call almost 6 hours of snogging and shagging, after he brought you breakfast, a 'drunk mistake'.

What an ass.

It was sad really. I always wished for you to be a little bit less oblivious, Louis Tomlinson. Because if something I do know with certifications, receipts and postcards, is that you love him.

If Harry has been in love with you for 5 years, then you've been possibly in love with Harry for 10 years. And you're not even aware of it! You just assumed he was, is and would always be yours. You, Mister Tomlinson didn't even spare it much of a thought. What is the saying? "You don't know what you have until you lose it" ? Well, that's a lie; you knew what you had, you just didn't think you'd lose it. 

But that's alright. Harry was always my favorite nonetheless and I wouldn't change a thing about how things ended up happening. It was hilarious, specially when you realized that he had...the entire time... and...

Ed Sheeran! That was the ginger guy name! Oh man! He had a tragic breakup, poor thing... He wrote an awesome album though. Great songs.

Good thing he and Harry became friends...that way Ed overcame...

Wait, what was I talking to you about again? 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mean please! Omg omg omg.


End file.
